Sleeping with the telephone
by Ann-Dree-Ahh
Summary: Logan is 22 and Quinn is 21, their married. Quinn's in college and Logan is in the Marine Corps, What happens when Logan gets sent to Afghanistan? Story is way better than the summary! *Quogan* R&R please!
1. Leaving

**A/N OK so this is first Zoey 101 fanfic and i must say i didn't watch the show a lot, but when Quinn and Logan get together I watched more! **

**And about this fic, my brother is a Marine but i don't know much about how soldiers get sent to Afghanistan so i just sorta made up my own thing, it might sound dumb but bare with it! thanks!**

**Hope you like it!**

**R&R and subscribe!**

-----------

They stood, holding each other in the middle of the military base "airport". Tears flowing freely down her face, even he had a tear or two slip out of the corner of his eye. "I can't believe your leaving me." 21 years old Quinn Reese whispered in her husbands neck. Quinn and Logan had been together since their junior year of high school at PCA, secretly at first but they came public on the night of junior prom. After high school Quinn went to college majoring in chemistry and Physics and minoring in child physcology. Logan stopped his athletic career and went to a community college majoring in criminal justice (something very unlike Logan to do). After he got his two year degree in criminal justice, at the age of 20 he decided to join the U.S. Marine Corps. When Logan came home from boot camp and Quinn was on summer vacation, Logan proposed to her. They married shortly after Quinn's 20Th birthday. It was hard for Quinn because Logan had to keep going away for more training and schooling while she stayed alone in their small one bedroom apartment. When he finally got done with training, he got stationed in California, which is luckily where they were living before. But at the age of 22, Logan Reese found out he was being sent to Afghanistan.

"I'm not leaving you baby, I'd never leave you." Logan said holding her close.

"Oh, I know but it's just so hard." Quinn cried, she pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. "Promise. Promise you'll come back to m...." She stopped herself. "....us" She finished as she put her hand on her belly. She wasn't showing yet, but Logan and Her knew that there was a life growing inside of her.

"Always" He whispered, as he to put his had on her belly, Thinking back to the night they found out Quinn was pregnant. It was the same night he found out he was being sent to Afghanistan.

_**Flashback**_

_Logan walked through the door sighing deeply, it had been a long day. 'How am i gonna tell Quinn?' Logan thought to himself._

_"Logan, honey? Is that you?" he heard Quinn call from the kitchen._

_"Yea, babe, I'm home" Logan responded as Quinn cam around the corner, jumping into his arm, wrapping her legs around him and kissing him deeply. He couldn't help but notice, she was in a good mood."What was that for?" he questioned._

_"Well, number 1 : I love you and missed you very much and number 2: I have some very important news!" Quinn explained_

_"Really? I do too." He responded. She jumped off him, taking his hands and leading him to the couch._

_Sitting down she said "Oh, but can I please, please, please go first?" _

_"Of course" He smiled._

_"Well" She began "I had been noticing a few things were 'off' in my body and so i went to the doctor today" She paused, knowing Logan didn't really understand, she giggled "And the doctor told me, I'm pregnant!"Logan's jaw dropped all the way to the floor._

_"Really?" He asked_

_"As really as the sky is blue!" Quin stated. Logan couldn't take it anymore, he pulled her toward him and kissed her with so much force and passion! It was definatly the best kiss of their lives. Quinn was the first to pull away "So whats your news?"_

_Logan sighed "Oh, Quinn this sucked before and now it sucks even more after what you just told me" Logan paused, Quinn saw fear in his eyes, which but worry in hers "Quinn I'm being sent out...." Logan read confusion all over her face ".....to Afghanistan" He finished_

_"Oh" She whispered "When?"_

_"A couple of weeks"_

_**End flashback**  
_

The Intercom came on "All soldiers going to Afghanistan report to the gates in 0:5 minutes, I repeat 0:5 minutes."

Logan cupped Quinn's face "I have to go now" Quinn's eyes rained with tears. He kissed her sweetly but passionately and then pulled away. "I'll see you in a few months, okay." He said, Quinn just nodded. He kissed her again "I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too" She replied. They kissed once more, letting their lips rest on each others until they pulled apart. He walked away, her hand lingering on his for a moment before they let go completely.

Watching him walk away took merely a minute, but to Quinn...it seemed like years.

---------

**A/N what do you think??**


	2. Flashback of a car crash

**A/N Thank you lord it's summer! Damn! sorry it took me so long to get back!! We had 5 fucking tornados here yesterday!! It was raining and hailing!! Leaves all over the front yard!! And it ruined the outside mall me and my friends hang out at!! Thank god it didn't hit Hot Topic, but walls are down, windows, lamps, cars, chairs, trashcans are all busted up. There was a gas leak in the theater! It was crazy cause we hardly get bad tornados! **

-------

Driving home was one of the hardest parts, it dawned on her that he was really gone and she couldn't cry. Quinn had never been the greatest driver and she figured crying would judt jepordize her even more. Quinn pulled up to a stoplight at an innersection she had gotten into an accident 2 1/2 years before.

_~Flashback~_

_It was late about 11:30pm, rain poured from the sky. She was hurrying home because Logan said he had some sort of a suprise for her and he seemed way mor than excited_._ Quinn couldn't help but wonder of he was finally going to propose._

_"Come on you damn light." Quinn cursed under her breath, she was already late and the light just wouldn't turn green. Her phone shot out a ring causing her to jump in her seat a little. "Hello?" She answered._

_"Hey babe, whats keeping you?" Logan asked on the other end._

_"I'm sorry Logan, the rain is just out of control and I'm stuck at this stupid light." Quinn explained._

_"It's ok, I just want to make sure your alright." Logan told her. The light turned green, Quinn pushed on the gas pedal sending her out into the intersection. _

_"Baby, I'm..."Quinn stopped in the middle of her sentence as she saw the bright headlights of a chevy truck coming closer and hitting the left side of her car. She could hear Logan's voice calling to her before she slipped into darkness._

_----_

_"Beep, Beep, Beep" Quinn's eyes blinked open._

_"Quinn? Quinn, sweetie?" She could regonize that voice anywhere._

_"Logan?" She whispered, Opening her eyes fully now. He was holding her hand in a white room, she could tell right away this was the hospital. She tryed to sit up but whinced as pain shot through her lower abdomen. "Wh-what happened?" she asked._

_"You got into an accident. You had to go into the ER because you were losing a lot of blood and you broke your leg." Logan paused. "I thought I almost lost you." His voice cracking._

_"I'm not ready to leave." Quinn said squeezing his hand. Logan leaned and kissed her softly. "What was your surprise?" Quinn remembered._

_"Now is not the time." Logan simply said._

_"Now is the perfect time!" Quinn exclaimed. "I just got back from the brink of death!" Logan sighed._

_"Alright, I was planning on doing this a little more romantic but here it goes." Logan sighed once more. "Quinn this may sound cheesy and very cliche but you saved my life, you made me a better person. And I'm so glad I revealed that we were dating at prom other wise I don't think we would have made it this far. Your my angel, I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you....So I want to know...." Logan reached into his pocket pulling out a gray velvet box. "Do you want to spend the rest of yours with me?" He knelled down, opening the box to showing the perfect ring. "Quinn will you marry me?" Quinn put her head in her hands crying slightly. "Quinn don't cry, I'm sorry, we can try this again after you get out of the hospital with roses and candles and..."_

_"Yes" Quinn interrupted Logan lifting her head up._

_"Really?" Logan smiled._

_"A thousand times yes." Quinn exclaimed, She held out her hand as he put the ring on her finger, he leaned down to kiss her hard on the lips. Quinn completely melted._

_"I love..." Kiss "you..." kiss "so much" Kiss, Logan pulled away. "Are you sure you okay that proposed to you in a hospital?" He asked._

_"It's perfect, your perfect."_

--------

"BEEEEEP!!" Quinn snapped out of her flashback as a horn from a car behind her signaling to her that the light turned green. She pressed the gas pedal and headed for home, knowing her husband wasn't going to be there when she got home.

---------

**A/N omg! crap chapter. anyway what did you think? I didn't edit it so BACK OFF! :)**


End file.
